A Dinosaur Story
A Dinosaur Story '''is a film that was produced and aired on to Youtube by a brothered user known as '''HoopsAndDinoMan (called the V. Brothers '''in the credits). The movie is divided into 25 parts, most about 7 to 8 minutes each. The film was released onto the YouTube communtiny in between October 5-10, in 2008, due to the amount of segments being produced a the creators appear to be unfamiliar with thecomputer graphics they used (Pinnacle Studio 9). Plot The film starts out in the Valley of the Dinosaurus with the main character, Noasarus. It was one mornng with our main charcter looking up at the sky. He wonders why the sky looks so grey and cloudy. Noa (for short of Noasaurus) predicts that there is going to be a flash flood. So he gets to work, "Working day and night for a very long time," explains the narrirator."And then he came up with this design." Noa's design of the boat he created is like a house built to float. After words, he tries to invite other dino fellows to come along and survive the flood. Basiclly, either no one believes him or they have "chores" to do. After, returing to the boat, Noa got the idea to send invitations to some of the dinosaurus. When they read the letter, they believe in the flash flood and go to Noa (which is pretty ironic because sending letters is almost like talking to them). When the dino crew arrives to the boat and Noasaurus, he explains to them about the sky being cloudy and the flash flood. But, one of the dinosaurs (the green Ultrasauros) tells Noa that the clock is almost at 12 o'clock (earlier, when sending invitations Noasaurus explains to one of the dinosaurs that meteoroligists explained that the flood will start at 12). He reacts by letting the crews in pair by pair of dinos (another sign that this story is reacting to the Noah's Ark by each of every species of animals in pairs going in the Ark) starting on the Ceratoasaurus pair, then the Saltasauruses, the Permian Dudes (a Dimetrodon and Diplocalus), the Stegosaurus, the Allosauruses, and finally the Ultrasauros pair. But when they entered the boat, the tall orange Ultrasaur couldn't enter for his extremly long neck. Noasaurus tried to think how to help, but noon struck and rain spilled on the valley and caused the flood. Noa paniced and fled into the boat, leaving Ultrasauros. Suddenly, flood waters splashed right at the giant drowning him, and floating the boat. One of the dinos saw the "Ultra Lizard" a little ways away from the boat. The giant cried out "Help me! Help me! Hel....." after drowning. Three dinos cried out '''no very loudly as they watch their friend die. With the others safe, danger will await to the rest of the dinosaurs at the Valley of the Dinosaurs. When every thing seemed normal at the valley, the flood waters splash at the fellow dinos drowning them and killing them. Over all, there was a forest fire burning down the trees as a dinosaur cries for help. Suddenly, the water splashes on the fire, "saving" them. When the dino that cried out for help, he says "Horray! The fire is out! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" after the flood drowns him. Back at the boat, Noa feels sorry about the crews' homes being destroyed and explains that every one is safe and alive. Then one of the Stegosaurus cracks up about the dying of the Ultrasauros and starts an argument about it. This end when Diplicalus tells some thing to the green Ultrasauros. He tells him this: "Hey, Ultrasauros didn't die for nothing. He died for what he believed in: nothing!" Then, one of the Ceratosaurus asked if the crew is safe but is interupted by some shaking on the boat. The whole crew notice it as well. Suddenly the boat (and crew) experienced a whole earthquake like action causing the boat to flip and crash. It is asumed that no one survived the crash, or did they? After the crash, Noasaurus wakes up surprised as he could. The green Ceratosaurus is happy that Noa was okay after the insident and explains that the boat hit a rock and split the boat in to two. Noa was surprise even more to see the sight. He was worried if any one was hurt or killed during the event, but the green Saltasaurus explained to Noa that every one was okay. So the crew (by now called "herd") continued to take the journey to find a new home (probably not explained at that time). But, two days after being hit by the rock, another horrible insident will accure. At that time, the purple Ceratosaurus and Dimetrodon were talking about being stalked. Dimetrodon understood him when suddenly something was swimming past the boats. The dinos were questioning what was happening in the water,(at that time they were questioning why there was the narrirator was making that "WHOOSH" noise) and then the boat with the greenish Stegasaurus tripped by a shaking. The yellow/green Saltasaurus came up to Stegasurus and asked if he was okay. He responds being okay and says something is down in the water stalking them. Ultrasauros looks down to see if any one or any thing is watch them, but doesn't see any thing. Suddenly the mysterious object revealed its self as an Elasmasaurus, and a hungry one, too! Everyone paniced as the marine reptile makes it way up to the orange Allosaurus. As the sea monster comes up to Allo, he cries out, "No, please don't eat us, I'm to old to die!" As the vicous creature gets ready to eat him, the green Stego pushes Allo out of the way, making the monster bite Stego. Allo noticed that Stego saved his life, finding out that the sea monster drags Stego in to sea, eating him. Once again, three dinos shout out no as the friend gets eaten. After that happened, Noa asks if this keeps going if someone gets killed. The narrirator says: "The Elasmosaurus would be back......" That next morning, the herd experienced a greater danger, starvation. As the crew members ask Noasaurus why he didn't pack up any food, the grey Allo says he can help in this problem. He reveals him self as a french chef (now, we will call him French Chef Allo, the only differents between the two appeances are that he has a white hat). The other Allo asks him why he didn't tell that he was a french chef. The chef responds that he never asked that when they first met. After that, the crew asks him to make them food. Ultrasauros says to French Chef Allo: "I'm so hungry, I can eat the boat right under our feet!" The purple Cerato gets afraid when Ultra said that, but the giant said that he was just joking. The yellow/green Saltasaurus explains that Ultra will eat any thing that Allo will serve. So Allo gets to work on the dish for a "jiffy" (one/hundredth of a second). After that "jiffy", Allo Chef return with a Diplodocus body. Yellow/green Saltasaurus asks if that Diplodocus was real or not, in respond Allo Chef says that it's not a real. To conclude to that, he says that it is made of his own poop, carved in the shape and dyed in food coloring. Salta began to gag when finding out about that, and to that he doesn't take any. While the rest of the take the horrible dish, the other Allo asks: "Mmm,mmm this is good. What do you call this dish?" The french chef responds: "I call it 'Food'!" As everyone enjoys the "Food", Ultrasaurus explains to Stego that he is sea sick. Stego gives a piece of Food to the giant saying that the chef explained that it will cure him. Ultra takes a piece and gets better. As the herd finally solve their prolbem with the starving, there will still be danger more horrifying then the others (exept for the flood) to wait.......... As another day pasted, the herd had no idea of danger that will accure. When Dimetrodon wakes up from a nap, he seemily goes up to the water (probably to get a drink) and feels it. As the crew members look high to see if land is near, Dimetrodon noticed that the water is getting colder. Noa asks what happending to the water, Dimetro says that the water was freezing up. And at that time, Diplicolus says he sees a white thing over on the horizen. One of the Saltas comes in and wants to know what's going on. The long neck notices the white thing ,too. Suddenly, Stego notices that the boats are going faster, and so to the green Saltasaurus. Finally, Ultra sounds an alarm that an iceberg is heading their way (or they are heading toward the iceberg). Everyone panics and tells Noa to move the boat. He fails when the currnets mysteriously goes faster. Everyone panics even more when getting closer and closer towards the iceberg. Suddenly, Allo's chef hat flies right off his head by some wind. He says: "My chef's hat!" Everyone on that ship began to scream loudly as the boat heads right to the ice. They get closer and closer, then finally: CRASH!!!!!!!! The other ship doesn't know if any one survive the event. No one knows if they survived. after the crash the dinosaurs meet a frozen dinosaur named Carcharodontosaurus, so the herd decides to ride him across the ocean to find a new home, after they thawed him out, they lived on the island with a 2 head Apatosaurus and Dilophosaurus. Category:Fan-Made Films Category:Dinosaur Films Category:Youtube User Films Category:Pages need to rewritten Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Dinosaur Category:A dinosaur story